Mate
by lamentable
Summary: This is the first in the Pairs Trilogy. Gaara has finally been told he needs a mate, and he gets one.


**The Alert is still on. If ANYONE, ANYONE AT ALL, could help me get a hold of an anonymous person going around here in the Naruto Community, I would love you forever. They're going around under the psuedonym (or false name) of Enraged Karupin. I would really like to get in contact with this person, because I have some things to say to then. If Enraged Karupin is reading this, please contact me at my email address or on my livejournal, which you can find a link to in my profile. If anyone has been wronged by Enraged Karupin, please check out my livejournal as well, bevause you might like to see the rant I put up there. Thank you for all of your help and thanks for reading.**

**-------------------------------------**

Kankurou pierced the green-clad nin with a cold stare, his arms crossed over his chest. He stared down his nose like he wasn't suprised or thrilled, but he was actually rather pleased with Gaara's choice. He recalled the conversation he had had with his brother a week ago almost fondly.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hey, Gaara, where are you going?" Kankurou asked, looking up from Karasu's mechanics interestedly. His younger brother was halfway out of the door, and he turned his head to look at thue puppeteer with an almost sadistic smile on his face._

_"I'm going to Konoha," Gaara said calmly, and Kankurou arched an eyebrow._

_"May I ask why?"_

_"Shukaku has decided it is high time for me to find a mate," Gaara said coolly, and if his brother wouldn't have been standing there, Kankurou would have spluttered._

_"O- okay, Gaara," Kankurou said with a wave, managing to force a smile. Without wondering why Kankurou was acting so odd, Gaara set out on the three day trip to Konoha._

_END FLASHBACK_

Of course, there was also when Lee had walked into their house for the first time, a little more than an hour ago.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Wow, Gaara, your house is so neat!" There was an exclamation from outside the door, and Kankurou instantly jumped to his feet in full attack mode. However, Gaara came through the door and stabbed him viciously with a glare._

_"Kankurou, fetch Temari." Kankurou stared in awe at his brother for a moment before bolting up the stairs yelling his pther sibling's name. Temari poked her head out of her bedroom, looking at Kankurou like be was nuts._

_"What is it? Did you find a baby picture of yourself again?" Temari snickered, and Kankurou nearly dragged her out of her room by her hair,_

_"Gaara's back, and you are not going to believe who he brought with him," Kankurou muttered, and Temari looked confused._

_"Who'd he bring?" There was a loud cry of something about 'youth' and 'True Love' from below and Temari almost died laughing._

_"Yeah. Apparently Rock Lee, of all people, is who Shukaku decided to be his mate."_

_"I wonder why," Temari managed, and Kankurou dragged her down the stairs._

_"You were talking about us," Gaara said, crossing his arms and allowing a trickle of sand to curl around his feet and begin to trickle toward them._

_"W-We were ju-just wondering why you chose Lee, of all the people in Konoha," Temari said slowly, and Lee made a small sound in the back of his throat. Gaara's head practically snapped around to look at him._

_"What is it?"_

_"D- do they not like me, Gaara? Am I not youthful enough for your brother and sister?" Lee's eyes began to water, and Gaara shook his head._

_"You are more than youthful enough," Gaara assured the other nin and Kankurou would have laughed if he weren't fearing for his life. Gaara turned to glare at them. "Apologise. NOW," Gaara commanded, his vioce left no room for protest._

_"We're sorry, Lee," the pair said at the same time, and Lee smiled._

_"Thankyou. I appreciate the apology," Lee said, and Gaara walked off._

_"Kankurou, Temari, explain the things that go on here to Lee."_

_"A-as you wish, Gaara," Temari said, nodding frantically._

_"And Lee?" _

_"Yes?"_

_"If they hurt your feelings again, feel free to help organize their training sessions- they seem to be getting a little out of shape," Gaara said, and Lee looked like the world was ending as he knew it._

_END FLASHBACK_

Yeah.. Now Kankurou was standing there, looking at Lee.

"Lee.. There's only one thing you need to know about around here- we'll treat you like you treat Gaara. When you two are on good terms, we'll be your best friends, but if you upset him so much as one, we'll be sending you back to yoru precious Gai-sensei coered in unyouthful stickers."

"Of course, Kankurou-kun. I would expect no less of you," Lee said, grinning. This was to be the beginning of something wonderfully awkward, wierd, and completely new, and Kankurou was sure that he was going to like having Lee with them.

--------------------------------------

An: Well.. This is the first in a One-shot series that I am doing so that I may maintain my place as the person with the most fics in the Renegades, a group made up of me and my friends.

I will pick two names and write a onesot about them. That's pretty much it. The names for this one were **Kankurou and Lee**.

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters.

Please review.


End file.
